Magically Inclined
by BlackOwl15
Summary: Cynder has been with Spyro for a while now. However, Spyro seems to have wandering eyes. Not for other females, but rather males. Cynder decides to help her mate with his curiosity. Lemons and stuff.


A/N: A friend of mine convinced me to once more try this site for posting. Hope you guys like some of what i'll be showing. This particular piece was a request from someone.

 **Magically Inclined**

The sleek form of a dragoness slipped through the door to Warfang's library. The dragons was black scaled, with magenta plates running down her throat and belly all the way to his tail tip it seemed. A blade tipped tail whipped about leisurely, her mind set upon her task as her emerald eyes looked over a directory for the magical book section. Horns adorned her face, three per side of a nice silver color, accenting the markings on her head. Her wings were folded behind her back, blades upon the "thumb" of the magenta membraned wings. The dragoness in question was named Cynder, the terror of the skies only a couple of years prior. Ever since the defeat of Malefor, she was, if nothing else, tolerated around others. Her relationship with the famous purple dragon of legend also helped her to overcome her status when she was forced to serve the dark master.

A smile graced her muzzle as she thought about her lover and mate, Spyro. He was a handsome drake to be sure, purple scales of deepest amethyst color. His strong chest showed his plated yellow underbelly, matching his horns and the frills that run from his head to his tail. The tail spade would lightly sway in his happiness, always when she had been about at times, his wings folded over his back, the orange membrane showing. Cynder had to admit, that one of his best features was his eyes, a brighter tone of amethyst and very striking over his rounded muzzle. Her own pointed one dipped down a bit as she remembered why she was here.

As of late, Spyro hadn't been putting out as much as she would had liked. She had originally thought it was due to stress, trying to learn the necessities of dragon life along with her, though his learning was much more intense. Hers was just difficult due to her past. As some time wore on, she started to see the signs that he had other things on his mind than just the stress. The first thought she had was that he didn't want her as a partner anymore, just to be friends and get with another female now that there were more about. She had held her tongue to try and figure it out though and she had, much to her surprise. It wasn't another female he was looking it, it was other males. Cynder had taken some time away from Spyro after that, thinking of things clearly before approaching him. Point blank, she asked him if he was happy with her. The purple drake had responded instantly, saying he was. When she said but, he shook his head and sighed. Bringing up she thought she figured it out, Spyro all but told here he was thinking of what it was like with the same sex in a sexual manner. He was ashamed for it and wanted it to be over, just a phase he needs to get over. Cynder offered to help if she could, but he shook his head. Already Spyro was feeling like he was hurting her with his straying eyes on other dragon's tails, he didn't want to ruin the relationship they had.

So, in all of Cynder's infinite wisdom, she had decided to try and help her mate to satisfy some urges. Her mind was made up on this matter, though she was a bit scared. She may have to let Spyro go, let him chase the tails of other males who wish to raise their tails for him. He could probably get anyone he desired, but she wanted to know if it was within her power to do something first. Which led her here, browsing Warfang's quite expansive library, looking for books on magic. Taking a few that looked promising, she took them to a table to read. Flipping through the contents, skimming over things, books came and went as she tried to find a solution. Time ticked by before she found something in a book. Reading it over and over, her muzzle split into a grin, putting the others away and asking to check out the book. With her prize in tow now, Cynder made her way to her room, to read it over more and prepare as needed.

It had taken quite a few hours to obtain all the needed materials for the spell Cynder was to cast. A lot of it was gems, but some other things were needed and she bought a few to be ready. First, she wanted to make sure this would work. Reading over the words needed, she prepared the spell the best she could. Placing the gems, drawing the circle, she got it all ready even as her heart beat fast and felt flies in her stomach. This was something new and fascinating but scary as well. Psyching herself up, Cynder began to speak the spell now that everything was ready.

It took all of a moment before she trailed off at the end. The rune was glowing a bit, the gems were being absorbed by the circle. All of a sudden, Cynder felt dizzy before fire burned along her entire nervous system. Falling onto her side, she curled up a bit as the pain raced over her body before centering between her hind legs. It grew more intense and it had her clenching her eyes and teeth trying to not call out. The laughing stock she'd be if anyone else found out about her attempt to please Spyro. After a few more moments, the fire subsided, heart pounding in her ears and chest. Her eyes opened before going wide at what she saw.

Between her legs now was a true dick. It was fully erect now it seemed as it lightly pulsed with her pounding heart. Reaching out a claw to touch it, she shivered a bit at the sting of pleasure. Seemed like it was sensitive at the moment. A grin spread across her face as he rolled onto her back and looked down her body to see it standing proudly. Sure, it wasn't the biggest there was but with magic, she had made herself a hermaphrodite. Though it wouldn't last forever, as the book said, but using it would be less painful from now on as long as it was cast within a few months and what not. She skimmed past the pain part. Anything she had to endure would be worth it if she kept her mate.

Her curiosity was peaking as she stared down at the organ between her legs. Having it throbbing between her hindquarters made her want to test it fully. Nobody else was here for this, so she got onto her feet, moving around with it dangling from her slit before getting comfortable on her back. Folding herself so her newly acquired dick dangled in front of her face, Cynder stretched her neck up and tentatively licked the very tip. A shiver ran down her spine as she gasped out loudly. Earth mother, that was fantastic! She moved up to wrap her tongue around the tool and take the member into her muzzle.

Liquid hit her tongue as she tensed up completely from the warmth of her own maw. It was slightly salty, but sweet. Similar to Spyro's, though his was different. Not wanting to finish to early as the fire in her gut was telling her from the sensitivity of her new cock, Cynder slowly started to sink deeper onto the length. Her snout hit her slit, eyes opening to see so as hot air rushed over her pussy. It was strange and exciting already, a shudder running over her as she started to bob slowly. More of the pre leaked from her tip down her throat, making her hum around the length. Doing so made her nerves alight as she started to tense up again. Tail lashing, the fire in her belly burst as wave after wave of seed filled her muzzle.

It was a bit of a surprise, but her eyes crossed a bit at the intense feeling. She continued to suck on herself as she slowly finished her first herm orgasm, swallowing the seed as it came out. A bit of liquid oozed from her sex too and made it's way along her length. Taking the organ from her maw, she panted over it, watching it twitch as it slowly started to deflate. Falling onto her side, Cynder yawned. Sex always seemed to wear her out and she needed a nap now. Standing on shaking legs, she padded over to the book and grabbed it, bringing it with her to her bed as she hid it under a pillow and snuggled into the nest for a well deserved sleep. A smile graced her snout as she thought of how surprised her mate would be by this new and intriguing development.

It had taken a few days, but after getting more supplies and telling Spyro to come by her room tonight, Cynder was ready to give her mate a good fucking. She herself wasn't sure where the night would lead, but she was more than prepared for it. Having already used the spell earlier, she waited on her bed for the purple dragon to arrive. Soon enough, there was a light tapping before the door was pushed open.

There stood the purple drake stud in all his glory. He looked upon her with curiosity as he moved in and shut the door. Cynder laid on her belly to hide her magical based shaft as she let Spyro come close to her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did my love. I wished to help you with your straying thoughts."

Confused lined his face. "I told you Cynder, you can't."

"Try me."

Spyro was a bit taken aback but a curling claw beckoning him closer made him come onto the bed with her. Pouncing on her mate, the black dragoness began to nip and nibble on the purple scaled neck. A groan and subtle rumblings rose from his chest. A small grin formed on his muzzle as she pressed her tongue to the lips.

"Nnngh, always know how to treat me."

A gentle bite to his lower lip made him gasp as her tongue lightly slipped into his muzzle. Their tongues wrestled with each other before they parted, breathing heavier. A teasing grin, Cynder slowly licked her way down her mate's muscled chest to between his hind legs. Licking her lips as she gazed up at him with lidded eyes, she let her tongue slide over his genital slit. That was the trigger for his rod to come from its hiding place. Her tongue lightly teased over the lengthening rod, keeping her licks light. Once it was fully erect, the dragoness let her tongue slide from the base to the very tip. Already a spurt of precum flowed down the shaft, a grin over Cynder's muzzle.

"I think it's my turn stud." A teasing grin as the dragoness flipped over, an expression of shock on the male's face. Priceless as she grinned even wider. One down side to the spell was the fact the dick didn't conceal like Spyro's. At the moment, it didn't really matter as the purple drake gaped as he got up and looked at her from between the legs.

"H-how…?"

"Magic."

He gave her a quizzical look. She just rolled her eyes and pointed down to her magically crafted shaft. Spyro let out a huff as he eyed it and tentatively let his tongue drag along the length. Cynder shivered and let out a purr of sorts from the stimulation. The male smacked his lips, his eyes showing a stronger hunger as he descended on the dick, the dragoness watching before groaning. Lips were wrapped about the head and a tongue flicked the tip as a spurt came from her own cock. A rumble from Spyro as the drake descended.

Admittedly, Cynder was surprised how much the purple male took considering he hadn't done this before. Nearly at her base before he gagged and backed off, breathing through his nose. Wrapping his tongue around the organ, the black female shivered as Spyro started to bob up and down. She would tense now and then, wanting more before an idea popped into her head. Tapping the male's head, she spoke.

"Come on, flip around and please you too."

Spyro just nodded, slurping off the dick to turn around and place his erection in front of her face. A lick to her lips as she extended her neck a bit and took all of his shaft into her muzzle. A long time together made her use to sucking the drake's dick. She let out a moan, shaking the spire in her muzzle while Spyro took her again in his own. As the two started to bob their heads on the other's cock, the black female felt a claw rubbing over her slit and proceed to push in. She writhed under the male as he pleased both of her sexes. A smirk formed on her abused muzzle as her own claw moved up to the male rear and started to prod at the opening there. The purple male tensed up, stopping a moment before gasping when the claw slipped in. He was tight, it seemed. Oh well, time to loosen him up soon enough. The two lightly probed each other's bodies as they continued, spit and pre leaking from dick and muzzles. After a time, Cynder released the member she was sucking on, panting.

"I think it's time."

Spyro slurped again from the organ, the female feeling close but wanting to go further. "Time?"

"To get mated my love."

A flush coated Spyro's face, him looking away as he stuttered. "O-oh, o-ok. B-be gentle."

The purple male moved aside from Cynder, laying his chest down and letting his tail drape over his back. The dragoness grinned widely as she rolled over, smiling at the presentation. Jumping up, she mounted the dragon, walking forward the best she could until her dick was rubbing against the male's scales a bit. Shifting her hips, Cynder felt as her tip pressed against Spyro's tailhole, ready to plunge. With a grin, the black female slowly sunk into the drake's ass. He hissed and his claws grabbed at the bedding but otherwise he shouldered through the pain until Cynder's hips pressed up to his.

The dragoness was purring in delight. She felt every tensing of his muscles and his movements. He was tight around her shaft and she was leaking into his rump. If this was what Spyro felt every time they mated regularly, she kind of wished she was a male. Slowly, she pulled her hips back and pushed back in just as slow. Spyro seemed okay, breathing harsher but he wasn't asking her to stop. She repeated the motion, not pausing between the next and the next. It was agonizing but it helped the male under her. After a moment, Spyro looked back and nodded. Speeding up her thrusts, Cynder started to mate with her lover.

In and out, the female speared into the male, feeling her own slit drip with juices as she got ever closer to her impending climax. The pool from Spyro was also apparent even as he groaned and pushed back into her thrusting. "Harder" was heard and the dragoness complied. Wet slaps were starting to sound out as pre leaked from the male's opening, another sign of the approaching end. Her claws digging in, Cynder moved her position a bit and stabbed into her mate. A roar was torn from the male's throat, his ass clenching repeatedly and tightly around the shaft as the female stabbed his pleasure spot. A pool of purple dragon seed was forming as the male came from the unusual but pleasant feeling from being mated.

The dragoness let out her own roar of passion from her mate's orgasm. Thrown over the edge from the pulsing rump, she let her fire blaze white hot and shoot out cum from her magic based balls, filling up the male. It was too much for the abused rump as the warm liquid oozed out from between the rim and her cock. Spent, Cynder panted and stayed put, resting from her high as Spyro did the same. After a moment, she slid from the drake who groaned in displeasure. She watched his hole gape for a moment, more seed leaking out as it tried to close. The male's legs folded after a moment though and the tail hid her mess from sight.

Moving up, she flopped next to her mate, feeling his cum get onto her scales. They just laid there, enjoying their afterglow. Softly, Cynder spoke.

"Did you enjoy it Spyro?"

"Mmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled a little. She nuzzled at his cheek and licked it before continuing. "We'll need to clean up."

A groan from Spyro. "Later."

Cynder just rolled her eyes and smiled. She scooted closer to the drake, enjoying the warmth from her mate.


End file.
